Always On My Mind
by BecomeAliveAgain
Summary: If I made you feel second best, girl, I'm sorry. i was blind but you're the one that's always on my mind. After "Bad Reputation" St. Berry


_**A/N: this is my second Glee Fic. And I hope you guys like it better than you did the first one. Apparently not many people read it. Oh well I'm making another one. Lol .**_

_**Declaimer: I don't own Glee. Honestly I don't want to own Glee. But if I did own Glee, which I don't, I would have made the back nine better than they are so far. **_

_**Paring: St. Berry**_

_**Name: Always On My Mind. **_

_"If I made you feel second best, girl I'm sorry I was blind. You were always on my mind." – Always On My Mind – Willie Nelson_

_She sprinted out of the room after him. _

_She screamed his name, running after him._

"_Jesse! Jesse!"_

_Basically, she was pleading with the unknown. _

_She knew she couldn't run as fast as him, but she hoped that if he heard her, he might stop. Highly doubtful, but still hopeful. _

_Rachel Berry was in love. In love, but yet she still made the stupidest mistakes. She thought she'd grown up, and figured some things out. The second she'd let her guard down though, she'd mess it up! Thought she had Fin, let her guard down, and now where were they? She thought she would be the most popular girl in school, but she has a stained training bra to prove that she isn't. The second she gets something she loses it. _

_Apparently Jesse was just another number on her list. _

_As she was running she felt herself trip and fall. Luckily for her, there was no one in the hallway to laugh at her. She picked herself up slowly and began walking. She walked out of the school and onto the sidewalk. She couldn't see a sign of Jesse. _

"_He's in Chemistry." _

_Startled she spun around expecting a teacher, Mr. Schue or something. What she didn't expect was to find Kurt. Kurt, the one who always hated her, is helping her? _

_She walked to him and asked him a simple question, "Why are you helping me?"_

"_Well," Kurt's high voice began, "I figure as long as it's not with Fin, I guess you do deserve some happiness." He shrugged before patting her on the shoulder, "go get him."_

_She looked around unsure at first but then slowly made her way to the Science building. She didn't know what she would say, or what to think. But when she opened the door to his Chemistry class she was surprised to see that he was actually there. _

_He looked up at the sound of the door and his gaze reached hers and then turned icy. _

"_Go away." Were the words out of his mouth. _

"_I can't." I whispered._

"_It's over, Rachel. That's not me. That was you in there. Mr. Schue didn't even ask you to make a video, Rachel. That was you. It was your choice. You chose them over me when you put them in the video."_

"_If I made you feel second best, Jesse. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was stupid and blind and couldn't see what I was getting myself into. I don't want to go out with Fin or Puck. I'm over Fin. I never liked Puck. I love you, Jesse, you! Not Fin. Please you have to forgive me. I was thinking about doing anything with them when I was filming! You're the only one ever on my mind."_

_She pleaded with him as she sat next to him._

"_I don't know what to do." Jesse said helpless. _

_Jesse, despite his name, wasn't a saint. He didn't know how to do everything right. He didn't know how to make the world perfect. To him his world was perfect, but when she shattered it like that, he didn't know what to do. _

_He was hopelessly confused._

_He was lost._

"_You don't have to do anything! Because I made a mistake and I've realized it. You're right. It was all me. But now I've figured out what I did wrong and I won't ever do it again! Jesse if I can believe that you're not a spy you can believe me!" _

_Jesse stayed quiet as he pulled Rachel towards him. She slid in between his legs and his fingers slid up her shirt. He felt her flat stomach. He mainly was doing this so he could make sure that she was real and in front of him. _

_Rachel, in all of her despair, smiled. She loved this man. Jesse. She loved Jesse. She loved Jesse Saint James, but more importantly she loved Jesse. Just Jesse. She loved this side of him. The one that was vulnerable. The one that didn't know what was going to happen in his big plan of life. The one that was scared. She loved him. _

_His lips kissed her neck softly. _

"_I don't know," he mumbled against her neck, "How long it will take me to fully forgive you. But the fact that you did something bad, doesn't change the fact that I love you. You're still my girlfriend aren't you?"_

"_Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel whispered ever so softly._

_He paused and breathed deeply against her skin, inhaling her perfect scent. _

_He smiled against her skin and mumbled the word that made all the difference, "Yes."_


End file.
